Lovey Dovey Sapsigh!
by bethyboomarch2
Summary: Bunches of fluffy one-shots with many different...'characters'. All set with either Shane, Nate, or Jason and all rated for everyone. No icky stuff in here; okay, so there is kissing, but that's it. Promise! Each is a COMPLETELY different story just FYI!
1. Ballet Lesson

Duh, duh, duh, DUH!! Drum roll please!! I'm now presenting you all with the very first one-shot. This is so very exciting for me to repost it, so prettyprettypretty please review and give me lotsa support to keep going with this. I cannot accept auditions anymore so I will now just be writing one-shots about people I just happen to have information about (winkwink). So, without further ado, I give you Ballet Lessons featuring Hannah (MrandMrsEdwardCullen) and Nate.

--

"Hannah," her mom called from down the stairs, "hurry up! We've got to get you to the studio before Janine throws a hissy fit!" She closed up her acrylics and put the canvas on a bookshelf to let it dry. Grabbing her toe-shoes and newest CD with several different songs she wanted to dance to on it, she ran to the car, tripping slightly on the doorjamb.

"Ouch!" she stumbled a bit, but recovered quickly and continued to the car. She smiled at her mom when she hopped in and put her CD in the player. "So mom, I'm going to play some of the songs I might do for the recital, just tell me if any of them completely suck." Hannah hit play and Yiruma's, 'Kiss the Rain' trickled out of the speakers. Her mom closed her eyes for a moment at a stoplight and took in the complex simplicity of the sad-sounding song.

BEEP! BEEP, BEEP!! Several cars began honking and Hannah looked up, "Oops! Mom, the lights green now." She opened her eyes blushing and hit the gas. Just a few minutes later, they arrived at the Private Ballet Studio and saw Janine, Hannah's instructor, with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uh-oh," Hannah whimpered in the seat and slid down, trying to hide her face from the glare of her teacher. They were only three minutes late, but Janine had called earlier telling Hannah that she had a new student she wanted Hannah to help get warmed up. Oh, well! There was nothing she could do now…

She opened the car door and walked over to meet her doom. "Hey Janine! How are-"

"You're late." Her arms crossed, elbows jutting out in sharp angles.

"I know, I'm really sorry. I got caught up in my painting and-"

"I don't care, you've got to urry up and change. Mr. Grey's been waiting for his lesson."

"Okay…wait. Lesson?! I though I was just getting him warmed up for you!" Hannah had never taught someone before and didn't know exactly what would happen.

Janine shoved her in the changing room without answering. While she was just finishing tying up her shoes, Janine rapped sharply on the door several times, "Hurry up!"

"Coming," she said as she tied the last shoe in a bow. When Hannah walked out, Janine practically pounced on her. She dragged her by the arm to the door of the second studio where she jerked to a stop.

"Okay Hannah, listen and listen well. If this boy asks you something, you tell him exactly what he wants to hear and if he needs something, you get it. Got it?" Hannah looked back, frightened. "I said, YOU GOT IT?" Janine practically shouted. All Hannah could manage was a nod.

"Good. If you mess this up, you're fired!"

"B-but, I don't work her…" her voice kind of faded out at that point.

"I don't care! Make it work! Teach him anything or everything. Anything _and_ everything! Just make him happy!" With that she shoved Hannah through the door and pressed her ear up against it to hear the goings on.

Hannah blinked at her new surroundings. "Hey," a voice said, "are you my teacher?"

"Yeah, I-" she stopped when she saw the face of her student.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Do you need something? Water?"

"I-I'm supposed to ask you that." She said breathlessly, "You-you-you…Grey?" Her face was contorted in confusion.

He laughed quietly and looked down, shy, "Uh, yeah. I'm…Grey. Nate is actually what most people call me, but I guess Grey works, too."

Hannah laughed nervously, now understanding Janine's strange behavior. She took a breath and tried speaking like a normal person, "Um, I'm Hannah. Your…instructor." She frowned at the formal word.

"Right. And I'm Nate, your student." This time they both laughed. Hannah dared a small smile.

"So," she began, "what are you here to learn? I can teach you whatever you'd like me to."

"Well, my manager sent me here actually. To learn 'basic dancing skills that I do not possess' if you want an exact quote. Apparently, I suck at dancing. So if you could help me at all, that would be great."

"Uh, sure. I can do that. We'll start with ballet then, I guess. Since I'm dressed and everything, you know." She gestured to her leotard, skirt, and shoes and then pulled at the hem of her skirt nervously.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Nate said.

"So…do you know of the five basic ballet positions?"

"Uh…no."

She laughed and he followed suit. "Ok, so first position, you put your arms like this." After about twenty minutes of a crash course in basic ballet, Hannah plugged in the CD player and told Nate to step back for a minute. She pressed play and 'Kiss the Rain' poured out once again. "Okay, just watch this. I'm going to show you how to make things flow better together."

She began an intricate dance, knowing it all by heart. Her dancer's body, long and billowy, floated across the floor in ease. Hannah found herself lost in the music and dancing and closed her eyes. She imagined herself on a stage, dancing professionally, perhaps for the Nutcracker? Oh, how good it felt to dance freely, not to worry about anyone watching or-

"Hey, that was beautiful." She opened her eyes as she felt two hands grasp her shoulders.

"Sorry, I forgot where I was. I didn't mean to run into you. I should've paid more attention to where I was."

"No. No, it's fine. I was kind of hypnotized by your dancing. I only wish I could dance like _that_. It think it would make me so happy; you looked so at peace." He smiled down at her.

"_Excuse me!!_" the two jumped apart, Nate taking his hands off Hannah's shoulders, and Hannah ripping her eyes away from Nate's.

"Yes, Janine," she whispered politely.

"I need to talk to you for a moment please, Hannah." Her smile was almost as fake as her syrupy sweet voice. "It will just be a moment, Mr. Grey." She closed the door around and her smile faded away. "What are you doing?! This is not time for you to show off! You're teaching and are supposed to be doing that and nothing more!" Janine half-whispered, half-yelled at Hannah and was burning a hole in her head with the glare she was giving.

"Ok, I got it. I'm going back to _teaching_ now." She brushed past a shell-shocked Janine and into the studio again. "Sorry, that was just a…misunderstanding."

Nate smiled and shook his head, "It's okay. I know what it's like to be bossed around and yelled at. You okay though?"

"Yep, let's just get back to dancing before she comes back." She walked over to Nate, took his hand, and led him to the center of the mirrored room. "Okay, now, you saw how to make everything flow with just me, right?" Nate nodded, smiling at the touch of her hand, "Ok, making a dance flow between two people is a little harder, but even more fun to do and to watch than a dance with one person."

"So, for your routine, are there any…uh, lifts? I think that's what they're called." He waited patiently for her answer.

"Uh," she closed her eyes to visualize the movements in her head, "yes. There's five different lifts, actually. But we don't need to worry about that today…"

"But I think it would be really neat. Are you sure we can't do lifts today?" he pouted at her and she felt her heart melt on the spot.

"Um, no. Yeah! Wait! I mean, yes. We can if you'd like to. But are you sure you can lift me? It's pretty hard to do."

"I think I'll manage. Look at these guns!" he jokingly flexed his muscles, but Hannah's heart pounded when he did so. She laughed at him, though, as he waggled his eyebrows and struck several poses. He began to be even sillier, now striking runway poses, and she was gasping for breath because she was laughting so hard. Soon, he couldn't stand it anymore and laughed along with her.

"You should've seen your face when you were striking model poses," Hannah squealed out between breaths. She grabbed her stomach and started taking deep breaths to calm herself down. For a while she closed her eyes and when she opened them, Nate was sitting only inches away from her. She looked at his eyes and then couldn't look away. It was like she was drowning in a vat of warm dark chocolate, and it took over her every sense. It was as though she could smell it, taste it, feel the warmth touch her heart.

"Um," she snapped out of her trance, shaking her head and listening to Nate, "do you think we should start before Janine comes back again?" He hated to get up, but the guys would kill him if he didn't learn more dancing.

"Yeah. Where were we?" she still seemed dazed.

"Lifts."

"Oh, right. Um, well, if you put your hand on my hip, "she took his hand and placed it on her hip, "and the other under my arm, "he put his hand gently on her left arm, opposite the hand on her right hip, "Yep. Just like that. Then you kind of spin and lift." He took off spinning around and around. Hannah twisted her legs and arm to pose until he set her down.

"That was…really good." Hannah said, surprised. "Do you wanna try another?"

"Yes," Nate spoke enthusiastically.

"Okay, um…this one you'll need to lift me above your head. Can you do that?" He nodded. "Okay, I'm going to put out the mat first so I don't die." The two dragged the mat over and she explained the lift to him, "So when I come at you, you lift and hold me up. Then, to get me down, you kind of toss me up and catch me."

"Okay, let's go." She smiled and moved to the other side of the room.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yep," Nate opened his arms and she ran into them. He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her right up.

"You did it!" Hannah smiled down at him, "Okay, now just try and throw me up a little so you can catch me." He did as she said but somehow his foot got caught and instead of catching her, he fell on top of her.

"Ooops." They both laughed and sat up.

"It's okay." Hannah reassured him, "After all, that _is_ what the mat is for." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Hey, Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Nate said before quickly kissing her on the lips. Hannah's eyes went really wide and she touched her lips.

"You're welcome," she gasped.

Nate laughed and stood up. He offered her a hand and she gladly took it. "So…you think you're ready for a little hip-hop?" Hannah's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, I've still got all day." Hannah turned on the music and started dancing, more relaxed and happy than ever before.

--

So…what did you think? Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!! Don't worry, you'll still get your stories. If you bug me about when it's going to come out, however, I'll probably delete it and not write one for you. Also, thanks to all of you!! If you hadn't reviewed and didn't read these stories, none of them would ever exist.

Also, to my friend Jenny, who's probably reading this: I'll get to you, just be patient. Who knows? Maybe this October…say the 30th?? shrugs shoulders I'm just saying…

Love you guys SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much and thank you again! Now…REVIEW!! Also, to the person who ratted me out, please PM me sometime. I just wanted to say hi since the 'ratting out' process is anonymous. I'm not angry or anything I just have a quick question. Thanks and lurve ye all bucketfuls!!


	2. Dora and Diego's Adventure

I hope you all enjoy this chapter re-post and hopefully I'll get a chapter out for Lost Phone VERY SOO. No guarantees at all on that!!

Extra-special hugs and shout-out to my friend Kim!! Hey there, I miss you lots, but I'm glad I finally got to PM you…

This chapter's for Francesca: RaNdOmMuFFiNlUvEr.

--

"Fran-cake, come on!" Francesca's little cousin Mimi tugged on her arm with surprising strength for a five-year-old. "We're gonna miss Dora and Diego," Mimi yanked Franny's arm to bring her down to eye level, "and if I miss Diego, _there will be consequences_."

Francesca leaned away from her little cousin in fear. Even though Mimi probably didn't know what the word 'consequences' meant, she didn't particularly want to find out. "Ok Mi, we'll go in just a minute. I've got to pay for our tickets first." Francesca's mom had just dropped the two girls off for a Dora concert so that she and Mimi's mom could go for a girl's night out. The two mom's paid for the tickets and a pizza to be delivered when they got home.

Even if Francesca might not proclaim it loudly, she didn't really mind being with Mimi or watching kids shows. She watched Blue's Clues and NiHao KaiLan every day before school and when she got home there was nothing much on besides Little Einsteins, Elmo, and Handy Manny.

"That'll be sixty-four, fifty-five." The cashier said, reaching his hand out for the money.

"Great Scott!! How can someone possibly pay that much to see _Dora_?!" Fran exclaimed loudly, embarrassing Mimi who now hid her face in her hands and shook her black curls back and forth.

"Franny-cheska!! You are not going to ruin this for me! I WANT TO SEE DORA AND DIEGO…NOW!!" Mimi put her hands on her hips, huffed loudly, and glared up at Franny.

"Okay then. You don't have to yell, a simple 'please hurry now dearest older cousin whom I respect so much' would have sufficed," Mimi stared blankly at Francesca and then shook her head, continuing towards the wide theatre doors. Fran had no choice but to hand the unpleasant man her money, say goodbye to pizza for supper, and run quickly after Mimi.

"Mimi…MIMI!! Slow down, I can't get the money back in my pocket! Just wait a few seconds, ok? I promise we'll go in after this…and, do you need to potty?"

Mimi looked pointedly at her and said, "I'm not an idiot. I went before we came because I'm a big girl who handles her responsibilities."

"O-okay…whatever you say Mi," Franny looked down and stuffed the bills, tickets, and candy, especially for Mimi, into her purse.

--

It had now been two hours of non-stop Dora, Diego, Boots, and a migraine for poor Francesca, and the characters were now taking their half-time break. She slunk down in her seat and leaned her head back on the smelly fabric. A few minutes later she felt a bounce in the chair next to her and, wincing, she peeked a look over at Mimi who was holding her hands between her legs, bouncing, and grimacing at Fran. Fran jumped out of her chair quickly and picked her cousin up. She knew this look: Mimi had to go, and if she didn't get to a bathroom soon, it would be one big smelly mess left for Franny to clean up.

While the girls were running to the bathroom the doorman tried to explain that if they left now, they might not get in. Fran ran past him, with not one thought of his words, directly into the bathroom. Mimi hopped onto the huge toilet and Francesca held the door closed for her. A few minutes and one flush later, Mimi was all better. They washed their hands and walked back out into the concrete hallway.

As they neared the door, Franny groaned, realizing only now what the guard had told her in her panic to get to the bathroom. She wouldn't be allowed back inside _and_ she'd very likely be murdered by her wicked tiny cousin. The guard at the door shook his head and gave her a 'I told you so' look. She ran up to him and told Mimi to wait by the giant Dora poster.

"Look, missy, I'm really sorry but it's impossible to let you back in the auditorium now. The actors will get very easily distracted and if I let you in, that could very well ruin the whole show!" he threw his hand in the air for extra dramatic expression and turned his back to her.

Fran tapped him on the shoulder. He sighed and turned around again. "Okay, I know that you said it would be impossible…but can I please get in there? My little cousin will literally kill me if she doesn't get to see the exciting conclusion to Bora and Doots Adventures!" the guard stared at her and she realized her mistake, "I mean Dora and Boots!! Don't look at me like that! I know what I'm saying, okay?! Alright…how about if I give you this lovely twenty here, and we can just call it a day?" His eyes widened and he slipped open the door, swiftly snatching her money in the same sweep. Mimi hopped up and squealed. Fran sighed loudly as the last hopes for her pizza night went out the window.

The two girls had a hard time finding their seats again and everyone in the theatre glared as they passed by. Finally, after about twenty minutes of searching, they found their…occupied seats?! A young boy with curly hair and an older teen boy with matching hair were now sitting in the fifth row seats Fran had sacrificed her evening for.

"Excuse me!" the two looked up at her, "What are you doing in those seats?! I paid good money for them and expect you to get the heck out of here!! Now!" Unfortunately, when she was yelling, it was far too dark and loud for her to actually get her point across _or_ see who she was talking to. After a minute of glaring through the blinding dark, the house lights were turned on for the 'map' to find the 'big forest' and each of them saw each other. The boy gasped in surprise at the girl who glowered at him and Fran struggled to breathe at the sight of her seat-stealer.

It was Nate from Connect 3!! Holy crud! She thought he was never going out in public because of the bad reputation from his band mate, Shane Grey. Oh, well. If he was here that was his business, but right now he was her business. Or at least until she got her seat back.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying before? I couldn't quite hear you." Nate spoke loudly to be heard over the crying, screaming, squealing, laughing, and chatter of the thousands of little kids in the auditorium. Fran brought Mimi in front of her and spoke noisily too.

"I said, you are in our seats! And I did not pay all my pizza money to have my seats stolen by some pop star. No offense, of course."

"None taken, I do behave very pop star-y sometimes. This is my brother, Frankie. He's not that into this show anymore, but it was the only concert in town tonight that wasn't A. Britney Spears, B. Heavy Metal, or C. A creepy rapper-guy." Nate put his hands on Frankie's shoulders too, mimicking Fran's movements.

"Uh…" Fran began, "This is my little cousin Mimi, and I'm Francesca…Fran…or Franny, and we're here to see Dora and Diego. Nothing else. Sorry about the whole yelling at you thing, you just kind of surprised me."

"No, it's fine. I'll have to be getting home very soon anyways. Come on Frank! Let's head out before Shane and Jason, well mostly Shane, throws a hissy fit."

The two boys brushed past them before Franny could even say anything. Mimi walked over to her seat and grabbed some candy, not even noticing the difference in the now-stunned Francesca. Fran sat through the rest of the show not even noticing what happened, got a cab for their ride home, and tucked Mimi in bed before falling into bed herself, thinking about what had happened that day.

--

"Hey, mom! Is it okay with you if I go to the Michael Buble concert tonight? I told Gaby and Katarina that I'd come with them for Gaby's birthday tonight. If it's okay with you that is." Her mom looked at her and shook her head before thinking about it and nodding once. Franny pumped her arms in the air and ran upstairs to change for the concert.

What to wear, what to wear…

Finally, she finished picking out her outfit for the concert: a bohemian flowy top with khaki capris and her most favorite pair of shoes. Blue with polka dots and ties that went up her legs like ballet-shoes.

BEEP BEEP! A car horn sounded from outside and she ran to meet her friend Katarina in the driveway.

--

"So Fran…what is this that Mimi was telling me about you meeting a boy?" Franny looked blankly back at Gaby, "At the Dora and Diego concert, I mean. Didn't she say that…or maybe I misunderstood…?"

Realization dawned on Fran's face and she said, "Oh, that guy. Actually it was Nate…from Connect 3. He was there with his little brother and I was yelling at him for stealing my spot."

"No way!! It really was him?! I thought for sure Mimi just made a mistake or was lying to us…but really!? I can't believe it! What did you say? How was he? Did you get his number," Katarina inquired hurriedly.

"Uh…no. Actually the only thing I really said to him at all was that he needed to move because I was wasting my pizza money on the concert…" she looked embarrassed and ducked her head down when her two friends huffed and slapped her softly on either arm.

"Fran!! What have we told you?! When you meet a famous pop star you are supposed to hit on him, make him fall for you, and get his number," Katarina playfully joked.

"Yeah," Gaby added, "and tell him about your amazing friends!" Both of Fran's friends smiled at her and Fran gave a weak smile back, realizing her stupidity.

"Yeah, you're right. Next time I meet a famous pop star, I'll be sure to mention my crazy best friends!" Gaby and Katarina slapped her arm again and ran to the car laughing.

--

"Okay, guys…how do you expect to get good seats when it already has almost sold out completely? We should have gotten tickets last weekend, even if they weren't half-off!" Gaby yelled at her two friends who weren't the best at planning ahead. When they'd finally arrived at the concert venue, streets were so crowded that they parked about 2 miles away and walked it. Finally, when they arrived at the concert, sweaty, tired, and grumpy, the man at the door told them that the concert was nearly sold out and finding a good ticket now was near impossible, let alone finding three good tickets close to each other.

Katarina's eyes lit up a bit and she smirked evilly at her friends who looked very worried, "Follow me."

"Uh, Kat? Where are we going?" Gaby looked anxiously at Fran and they reluctantly followed. Katarina ran quickly because of being on track team and all, so by the time they reached her destination, the other two girls were out of breath and doubled over. Carrie caught her breath first and looked sternly at Katarina. "Katarina Ann Mortons!! We're not going to sneak into this concert!! I refuse, and it's my birthday, so you _have _to listen to me," Gaby's face was turning purple as she hissed at Katarina.

"Ok, look guys. What if we-"

"Well, if it isn't my friend from the concert hall." All three girls jumped when a voice spoke from behind them. Out walked none other than the very Nate from Connect 3 who poor pitiful Fran had completely yelled at the other night. She whimpered and half-hid behind Gaby who looked dumbfounded at his very sight. "Hey, you are Francesca? Maybe not, but I thought I recognized you…" he trailed off with no answer.

"Um…yep," Katarina started, "Yeah…yes! Uh…this is…F-fr-fanny. I mean Franny! This is my friend Franny and she did meet you the other night at the concert hall. Though from what I've heard she didn't exhibit the lovely qualities of the girl we've come to know and love." She glared pointedly at Fran who just ducked herself lower behind Gaby who was still standing there staggered.

"Well, what are you doing back here? I thought this entrance was only for the stars" he smiled knowingly at them and Katarina gulped, now also flabbergasted at his smile. Franny took a deep breath and walked out from behind Gaby.

"Uh," she cleared her squeaky voice, "We were trying to find…um…my…ugh! We were trying to find our way in, alright? You caught us and now you've gotten your revenge on me for taking back my seat at Dora's!!" she clapped her hands over her mouth, regretting trying to talk to him instantly. She didn't seem to be able to control herself around guys and apparently being around famous guys just made it even worse.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted, "That was really rude…we're here to sneak in, but we didn't know that other people came around here."

Nate smiled kindly at her this time, making her heart flip-flop and pound like mad in her chest. "Hey…it's ok. My friend used to sneak in to all sorts of concerts and I sometimes even went with him. But, now we're famous and get invited to practically every concert in any town we go to, so it all works out in the end, really. Anyways, enough about me, how would you girls like to be my guests of the night? I can get you in, if you don't mind backstage passes, that is," Katarina and Gaby squealed and Francesca smiled gratefully at him.

--

"So, that's pretty much the whole thing!" the three friends were speechless as they stood in the presence of two more stars: Michael Buble and his opening act, Sara Bareilles. They'd just received a full-tour of the entire backstage and underneath the stage, along with getting to see the bands, crew, and instruments. Nate had let Fran play the drums and keyboards when she mentioned that she played. He also played a little of some of his new songs for them on an electric guitar they'd found back there. Franny had also had a marriage proposal from several of the band and crew when she gave her philosophy of the drums and that they were the heartbeat of music .Katarina and Gaby laughed at her while she stood there awkwardly and gaped at her admirers.

Finally, after about three hours of friend-making and touring, the concert was ready to begin. Michael went onstage and began to play while Nate and the girls went to find some good seats. Gaby and Katarina slyly walked away from Nate and Fran to give them some time alone while they asked for autographs and pictures from more artists backstage.

"So…what's your favorite song?" Nate asked.

"Uh…probably anything there is aside from scary dirty rap and stuff." She looked at him, smiling.

"Um, actually I meant which Michael Buble song is your favorite?"

"Oh! Well, I really love Everything and Save the Last Dance. Those are my favorites because my mom listens to them all the time!"

"Cool. Those are good ones," he didn't sound so excited though.

"What? Don't you like those ones?"

"No, it's not that…I just listen to them every day with my mom, too and believe me, it can get old after awhile. But don't get me wrong, I do love the music. The guys and I take some of his songs for our inspiration when we're writing, actually. It's very interesting and really helps us get new sounds into the songs!"

"Oh, that's cool! Hey, it's Save the Last Dance!! Can we get closer?" she was so excited that she started bouncing up and down.

"Sure, follow me!" Nate took her hand and led her up two flights of stairs to get them at stage level. When they arrived there, Francesca gasped. No one was in sight and they had the perfect view of the stage. This was amazing! Francesca was too busy counting her blessings to notice Nate start singing until he grabbed her hands and twirled her into his arms. He began dancing with her, very expertly, and at the end, dipped her low to the ground. She laughed out of pure joy and hugged him in thanks.

The next song that cam on was Everything. She grinned and he looked over at her. How lucky he was to have found her. She was so sweet, innocent, and just plain carefree! "Are you enjoying the show?" he asked her before the singing started.

"Yes, this is great! And the dancing isn't half-bad either." They laughed and when the music started Nate sang to her again. Franny danced with him again, this time hugging herself closer to him and started singing the words with him. When they got to the la-la parts of the song Nate pulled back and looked at her.

"I haven't had a night when I could just be myself with someone in so long. And I haven't had someone tell me off in a very long time, either," he added, chuckling while Fran blushed. "So I wanted to say thank you. And the only way I know how to do that is…" he trailed off and kissed her just as the song picked up tempo. Francesca's heart seemed to speed up in time with the music and leaned in to his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck gently.

When the song ended they heard two voices calling out, "Franny? Francesca Lynn!! Nate?? Where did you guys go?!" It was Gaby and Katarina. Nate reluctantly pulled away from Fran and tugged her down the stairs.

"Hey, guys! I'm right here," she said, smiling uncontrollably. When Gaby and Katarina finally caught up to her, they glanced at her suspiciously.

"Uh, Fran," Gaby began, looking warily between the two, "We've gotta go now or my mom will kill me and I really don't feel like dying on my birthday."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, let's get going then, I'll be right out guys. Just give me a second." They left slowly and Fran turned to Nate, "I'd better hurry, but I wanted to say thank you." She kissed him quickly and then bolted out the door, again grinning like a Cheshire cat. He could only watch her leave, he himself now staggered.

--

Okay, guys. That was the longest chapter/oneshot story I've ever written. So, therefore, I think it calls for a staggering amount of reviews:-D hint-hint, wink-wink. I really hope that RaNdOmMuFFiNlUvEr, or just Franny enjoyed it. I'm sorry I wasn't in the best writing mood and it may seem kind of very quickly progressing and whatnot else, but that's how a one-shot has to work, Silly Billy peoples!! Love from me and I hope you keep on reading!! I'll post more ASAP, don't bug me too much, I've been very grumpy lately…mwahahahahaha!


	3. Motorcycle Ride

Ok, so first off I have to start out by apologizing to everyone!! I'm sooooooo sososososososossosososo sorry!! I know that I promised to update every weekend and all that jazz, but I was sick (I'm still not sure if it was mono or pneumonia, but either way, it lasted for a month) and I've had so much homework it's crazy!! Again, I'm really sorry, but if you want to know another reason to not hate me and stop reading these stories, it's the fact that I haven't gone a day in the past month without bawling my eyes out. Yeah, it's been pretty sad…

Anyways, I love you all and I hope you all still love me:-D This one's for LittleRedOne otherwise known as Kelly. I sincerely look forward to hearing what you think!! Enjoy…

"Aaah! Stupid, stupid, stupid car!" Kelly kicked the side of her parent's mini-van. She had been driving for six hours to get to a Connect 3 concert, and halfway there the van started making a gurgling noise. Kelly thought for a while that her mom's "baby" might make it, because there was no way God would let it break down on her when she was going to the concert of her life, but, fate obviously hated her.

"Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?!" the van gurgled again, "Grrr!" Kelly smashed her fist into the car and then sank down to the ground, leaning her head against the tire. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon when she sat down on that dusty back road and she didn't hear or see anyone for about two hours. It was really starting to get cooler, but unfortunately, the temperature started at 114 degrees F and therefore the "cool" temperature was about 96 degrees. Sweat poured down her face when Kelly finally heard an engine rumble in the distance and she hopped up, almost falling back down because she was so dizzy from dehydration. She flailed her arms and ran into the middle of the road.

Suddenly a sports car came around the bend and quickly accelerated. Kelly soared out of the way, her light brown hair flying out behind her just in the nick of time. The car zoomed by as Kelly lay in the dust shaking, both from her fear and the bass of the vehicle's speaker system. Her breathing was very irregular and she could hardly inhale on account of the dust in her lungs. She lay there for about ten or fifteen minutes, silently praying that someone good and kind would come along and she'd be saved, home (or at the concert!), and able to breathe.

_VVVVVVrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooommm!! Vrrrroooom, vroooom!! _ Kelly's adrenaline pumped even faster and she shoved off of the ground, positioned herself in the middle of the road again, and braced herself for the oncoming car. About three seconds later a motorcycle sped around the bend and she gasped. It was going way too fast! There would be absolutely no chance to move out of the way and the rider couldn't ever have enough time to stop! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the rider hit the gas, swerved very swiftly, and skidded on the ground all while Kelly was screaming and cowering in the road.

When she finally realized there was no noise and she had felt no impact, she cracked her eyes open and wheezed from even more dust in her lungs. She saw the poor rider in black leather lying facedown on the dirt and gravel, fifteen feet away from his overturned motorcycle. Kelly ran over to his side and tried to turn him over. She succeeded in getting his head turned around before he shook her off and slowly sat up.

"Are you ok?!" Kelly spoke frantically, "I can't believe I did that. I was just so worried about being stuck here until God knows when. I…I really shouldn't have done it and I hope you," she glanced over his shoulders, "and your motorcycle are ok."

He held up a gloved hand and she stopped speaking when she noticed the tattered glove was worn almost completely. "Hey," his voice was hoarse and he sounded as out of breath as Kelly did, "don't worry about it. I shouldn't have been going that fast. I just really needed to get somewhere. I was waiting for a bus, but that left without me, so I relied on my trusty cycle."

"Oh. And now I've delayed you more…Gaaahhh!! I'm so stupid and selfish! And I'm so darned impulsive!" Again, the rider in black held up his hand and she immediately shut her mouth.

"This wasn't anyone's fault. Just tell me what you were doing and why you're sitting out here in the middle of the road, and I'll forgive you." She smiled at the helmet's translucent sunglasses part and settled down on the side of the road. The boy stood up to grab his bike and wheel it over but Kelly stopped him, "Don't worry about it. You and one other car were the only ones that have come past here in two and a half hours. No one's going to run it over."

They both sat down on the side of the road and the boy pulled off his helmet, revealing…a red and a black bandana wrapped around his mouth and his neck. "Aren't you going to take those off? It gets pretty hot around here, although you probably noticed that already."

He shook his head and said, "No, I don't want to take it off. I've got asthma and, even though it is quite hot, I don't have my inhaler with me right now, and I don't particularly love having an attack. Thanks though, I'm glad you're concerned about me."

Kelly flushed a bright red which made her even more hot than before and looked at his eyes. She was sure that she recognized them, but where from? "Uh, I'm Kelly. And I'm sorry, again. I didn't mean to completely offend you and not even think. By the way, what's your name?"

"Er, I'm…Joe. Yep, that's my name. It's Joe." He stuttered and looked away from Kelly's eyes.

"Well, Joe, it's very nice to meet you and I hope we get to know each other a bit better and you find out that I'm not completely insane." They both laughed and Kelly cracked her back, straightening and arching before sitting Indian style. "Okay, I've been sitting here since two or two-thirty because my parent's mini-van broke down. I tried everything to get it to work, even kicking the crap out of it!! But, nothing at all worked and so I just sat here. I was on my way to Phoenix, for a Connect 3 concert, and I started driving at 4 this morning just so I could get here in time! Ugh, I'll never be there now…" she looked at her hands and twiddled her thumbs sadly.

"This might sound strange and everything, but I could run you to the nearest gas station to get your van towed and I could ride you in to the city for this concert. If you want me to, that is." Kelly's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much Joe!!" she threw her arms around him and squealed. "Let's go!"

Joe was pulled over to the side of the road where his bike lay, and he watched Kelly try to lift the half-ton bike right-side up. It was really quite funny because with all of the adrenaline and excitement running through her gave her a quick zap of unbelievable strength for a fairly normal, if not small, young woman. But then, after she had it so close to being upright again, her energy just ran out and the bike fell back to the ground, almost taking out her legs at the same time. She screamed and jumped back while he started laughing. Joe sobered up quickly, though, when she turned to glare at him long and hard.

"Okay, okay. I'll help you so we can get to the concert on time." He walked over to help her, and they both got the bike up in a matter of minutes. By then Kelly was pouring sweat and the very limited visible parts of Joe were also drenched in sweat. Each of them were breathing hard and Joe reached over the bike to grab the second helmet and handed it to her.

"Thanks! I'm really sorry again. I guess I shouldn't keep talking about it because I know it kind of annoys you, but really if it weren't for you, I'd be stuck here until who knows when! So…thank you. I am so glad you're here." She beamed through the helmet and he grinned right back.

"Well, you're welcome. I hope you and I both get to Phoenix or I'll be murdered and you'll…not make the concert. Ha! That sounded really smart…I'm incredible aren't I?"

Kelly playfully whacked his shoulder and said, "Yes, you are very incredible, now let's _go!_"

"Okay, have you ever ridden on a motorcycle before?" she shook her head, "Oh…well, just lean with the bike, and me, and don't stand up or stick your feet and arms up in the air. That would be, uh, very bad. Got it?"

"Yes, thank you very much! Eeeeee, I'm so excited. I have always wanted to ride on a motorcycle…" she pulled the helmet strap tight and they both hopped on the bike. When the engine revved, Kelly's heart sped up and she gasped. Joe let out a chuckle before zipping down the gravelly back road.

The entire ride lasted until seven o'clock and Kelly's arms were wrapped around Joe's waist the whole time, which was very tight and muscular by the way. She could feel his abs through his leather jacket! Her head also rested on his shoulder and after a little while they seemed to develop a breathing rhythm that went along with the sound of the bike humming along the road. Kelly enjoyed the ride so much and when it was over she could hardly get off, both because of how much she liked it and the fact that her legs were asleep and tingling. Joe jumped off, seeing that she was having a hard time, and grabbed her arm to help her up.

"Just take my hands and lean on me if you need to. I've got ya," he supported her as she got off and when she seemed stable on her feet, he let go of her arms. Kelly immediately stumbled and almost fell right to the ground but Joe swept his arms under her knees and around the small of her back.

She blushed a deep red, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened! My legs are so tired and I can't even feel them. Holy cow this is painful!"

"Pins and needles, right? Yeah, that's what happened to me when I first started riding. It will go away soon, but, in the meantime let's go sit you down for a minute." He started walking towards the back of the concert hall and Kelly was so confused. Then she thought about the fact that she was actually in this boy's, erm, man's arms, and snuggled in closer to his chest. She was in the middle of cherishing his arms around her when all of a sudden he stopped and set her down on a cushion-y bench.

"Thanks," she whispered, sad to be out of his arms. She pulled off her helmet and cheered up a bit when she realized her legs were working and that she was going to be seeing the band she'd always wanted to see.

"It was no problem, I'm glad I could help. Plus, I had to be here for the show anyways." Joe pulled off his helmet and the bandanas came off with it.

Kelly gasped, "OMJ!! You're Jason!! Aaaaaahhh!" she bounced up and down on the bench and he looked wide-eyed down at his helmet. The bandanas were indeed lying in the helmet and he quickly grabbed Kelly's shoulders and stood her up. They ran together all the way down the hall, past crowds of people at the souvenir stands, and into a room marked Backstage.

"Don't tell anyone okay? If people knew that I rode a motorcycle and I gave you a ride, the tabloids would have a hay day! I'm really sorry I didn't tell you and everything. I'm sorry for lying to you about my name, too. That was pretty bad of me, but I hope you'll forgive me. Want a backstage pass…?" he grinned slyly.

Before he could even react, she reached up and pecked him quickly on the lips. He had opened his eyes wide and she giggled when she saw his face. "I'm so sorry, that was a bit uncalled for, wasn't it?" he didn't respond at all but to stare at her, "Oh, jeepers, that was pretty bad and I knew I shouldn't have done that, I-" she was cut off by his lips pressing against hers again and they stood there, oblivious to the sound system calling, "Jason, Jason Shepard!! Come to the stage immediately!" for about five or six minutes straight until someone burst through the door and the two jumped apart.

"Mr. Shepard, thank goodness you're here! Let's go, we've got to get you on stage ASAP!"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm coming. Just give me a minute, okay?" He nodded and walked out the door.

Jason turned to Kelly and kissed her dusty, sweaty forehead, smiled, and said, "I'll be back after the concert. You can stay here or go out in the stands if you want. I can give you a ride home or to the nearest bus station, or to a towing company if you need."

"Nah, I think I'll take the motorcycle all the way home." She smiled up at him and they forgot about the concert again for a few minutes.

Okay, I'm so sorry again to LittleRedOne, what is this? The third deadline I've broken?? Egad, I am so horrible right now…anyways, I hope that I get some more stuff done soon. I've got a four day weekend coming up shortly…who knows what can happen? Thank you all for dealing with me, my craziness, and my sporadic updating. I'm so sorry if I've upset any of you and I hope you all know I really love and appreciate your patience and support. Also, if you notice I haven't updated in awhile, I'll generally leave an excuse or an explanation in my profile. Just so you know there's not one there right now… Also, I'm really sorry if you're a strong supporter of Lost Phone, I haven't had enough time for that lately. But...there's a chapter up right now!!!! Go check it out and enjoy!!! Lurve you all lots and lots and lots!!!!


End file.
